


gummy bears and tall strangers

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dorks at the supermarket, tol and smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: „I know I look ridiculous standing in a shopping cart but goddammit I want my pasta are you going to stand there and patronize me or help?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> just one more old work that i rescued from my wattpad (bless it used to be a straight pairing lmao)
> 
> because everybody knows we need more goreyer (or meyretzka? idk)

Grocery shopping was supposed to be fun, right? Well not when people kept mistaking you for a 15 year old...  _when you're 21_. 

All Max wanted was to be able to come into a store, buy a bottle of cheap red wine and get out without people thinking how he probably got a fake ID in order to do that. 

He was pretty small, standing only 173cm tall. His blond locks and shaved, baby face didn't help much with the whole _"are you sure you're old enough to drink situation"_ , even in a country where you could drink at the age of 18. For a boy so peaceful looking, Max sure had a temper. It was the worst when somebody or something decided to stand between him and his biggest love – food. 

An empty fridge was exactly what made him go to the hell on earth also known as supermarket. Max was looking at the huge building, cursing the day when his parents stopped doing grocery shopping for him. 

After taking a deep breath he slowly walked inside. He tried to take the small basket, but it was stuck with another one, so he gave up and took a shopping cart. After putting one leg on the bar thingy at the bottom of it, he used his other leg to push himself and the cart around. The supermarket was pretty big, with many aisles. 

After seeing the aisle with cereal, Max immediately put three boxes of his favourite brand inside his cart. Then he went to pick up all of the things needed for the movie night. That included sweets, ingredients for pizza pastry, two types of cheese, ketchup, pepperoni and a bottle of wine. After all of that was taken, he went for other things; vegetables, instant soups, eggs, orange juice, fruits, milk, pancake mix, Milka chocolates, bread, etc. 

He kept strolling around the aisles, trying to remember if something was missing. After passing the pasta aisle, he remembered what was it.  _Spaghetti_. The boy tried to find the type that he usually used, but it was nowhere to be seen. Soon enough he found it _, on the top shelf_. The sound that escaped his mouth after seeing that was probably something no human even let out. Max looked around, trying to find somebody who would be able to help him, but he failed. 

The pasta aisle was in the end of the market and it was hidden in a way that it didn't look at the cash register or other aisles. Max tried jumping up to reach it, he even tried to climb the shelves, but that turned out horribly. In the end, he decided to sacrifice himself for the greater good. 

That's why he was standing in the middle of his shopping cart, praying that he won't crush the eggs... or his skull. He tried to be as steady as possible, but at the same time reach the damn spaghetti. He stuck his tongue out and stretched his hand as far as humanly possible. He almost reached the red bag when a loud chuckle interrupted him. 

Max turned his head in the direction of the noise and saw a dark haired giant. Okay, everybody was a giant compared to him, but that's not the point. The giant was still chuckling and Max would feel annoyed if he wasn't that handsome. The outline of his lean torso was visible underneath the white T shirt he had on, his hair was slicked back and he had the most beautiful facial features, complimented by a pair of glasses.  

The blond simply scowled and went back to trying to reach the stupid bag. "Okay, sorry for laughing." He heard the man say. 

The stranger stepped in front of him and reached the bag of spaghetti without any problems. "There you go!" He smiled and set it into Max's cart, where he was still standing. 

"So you're telling me that I climbed into this thing, been trying to reach that bag for ten minutes and almost fell multiple times just so you could come and take it down without struggle right before I was about to take it." 

"Umm, do you want me to take it back?" The dark haired man asked uncertainly while scratching the back of his neck, confusion clearly evident on his face. 

 _"Noooo!"_  Max all but shouted and moved forward. That was obviously a fail, because he forgot that he was in a cart. Thankfully, the stranger managed to catch him right on time and stop the cart from flipping. The blond was now tightly clutching the soft material of the man's shirt while he held him in his arms. "Thank you!" Max said and gave him an awkward smile. The taller one lowered him on the floor and he looked up at him, literally. Max stood in front of him, his head in line with the strangers stomach. 

"I'm Leon" He said and outstretched his hand. 

"Max" He smiled and shook his hand. Max looked at the basket that was on the ground and then back at Leon. "Sorry for asking, but is that yours? I don't want anybody hitting in with their cart." 

"Yeah," Leon blushed "that's mine." Max was never the one to snoop around other people's stuff, but he couldn't help but look at the basket which contained about ten big bags of gummy bears. 

Leon picked it up quickly, his muscles flexing. "So, do you need help with reaching anything else?" He looked at the smaller one with a smug face. 

"Pftt, no!" 

"Well if you ever need somebody to reach something from the top shelves for you," he paused and took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something on it, "give me a call." 

Max smiled at his new friend and they started walking towards the cash register. 

"You sure you don't need any more gummy bears?" He asked playfully. 

"You sure you're not too young for that alcohol?" Leon asked in the same tone. 

"Hey I'm 21!" The blond smiled "But touché." 

Max was the first one to pay for his groceries, earning a strange look for the bottle of wine,  _again_. He took his bags and looked back at Leon who gave him a wave and an almost unnoticeable wink. 

He turned around again with a goofy grin on his face and walked away from his new favorite place, a place where he met the person who will flip his life upside down, the supermarket. 

 


End file.
